Only With You in Mind
by Madeliene13
Summary: Cuddy is a victim in a bank heist... what will House do? Co-written with AmeChi ... rated T FOR NOW... *winks*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I know that I am in the progress of another fic... but my friend and I came up with this and were dying to see what you all think! I promise a Q&A update soon! **

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own the rights to House M.D. ...period. SIGH**

**This is set like season 3-4 ish...**

CH. 1

Looking from her watch to the front the front of the line, and back down at her watch, Cuddy was getting a _little_ irritated with the glacial pace of the bank tellers. She had been waiting in line for over 35 minutes just because some old geezer didn't know how to fill out a damned withdrawal form…

_This is ridiculous. How long does it take to comprehend how to fill out the damn slip, actually fill it out, and then LEAVE with the money? _At that moment Cuddy felt kind of bad for having such rude thoughts directed toward a senior citizen… _but the waiting was getting farcical. _

Just as the thought entered her mind, the line moved and grandpa was on his way out. _That took long enough. Ugh. My feet are killing me and_ – looking at her watch – _I have a date with Rupert in an hour and this check for the hospital needs to get deposited NOW._

Cuddy had been seeing Rupert for a few weeks, and had managed to keep the relationship a secret from House. Things were going smoothly. Rupert was a successful plastic surgeon from L.A. and was unbelievably handsome. As much as she liked him though, every time she thought of House she had this 'feeling' – which she accredited to guilt, or at least she convinced herself of that.

The line was moving faster as more competent people were able to complete their transactions in an efficient manner. Sighing in relief that she would be on time for the date, Cuddy moved up to next in line.

Finally, with a huge smile on her face as the bank teller motioned for her to approach. Cuddy already had her deposit slip filled out and handed the check and the slip to the cashier.

Just as the teller was handing her the receipt –

'_BANG!'_

"Everybody down! NOW!"

Cuddy fell to the floor, covering her head as she tried to place where the yell came from, and then she saw him – a masked figure holding a gun and slowly making his way to the bank tellers.

A flood of emotions shot through her as he approached. First, there was fear. Then, there was disbelief, soon accompanied by pure, red _anger_. _I __**just**__ got up here! You can't be serious! _She clutched at her purse and deposit receipt, already feeling tears form in her eyes from the unfairness of it all. And not only that, but she was going to be _late_ – if she even made it out alive.

Others, besides her, quietly shook as they crouched and kept their heads low, trying not to anger the criminal more than he already was. Silence, besides the horrible theme music that projected throughout the bank was the only thing that met their ears. That, and the criminal's heavy, booted footsteps of intimidation.

It was even worse for Cuddy when his heavy boots stopped. Right in front of her crouched form.

She dared to look up and over her head, she watched as he pointed the gun at the banker.

"Gimme' all yea' got, _now_," his firm voice reverberated through the room, sending chills up the spines of the unsuspecting victims.

The banker had pushed the panic button under her station, but had to comply until help came. Immediately, she set to work. The bags were pulled out and the money was going in them.

"I want every last bill, yea' understand," he asked sharply, breaking their task momentarily before they all nodded roughly and continued with haste.

For a few moments, as Cuddy stared at his slightly aged and over-used boots, she along with the other unsuspecting victims thought that was the end. With that in mind, she began to slowly ease her hand into her purse for her cellular.

However, as her hand was in her purse and began to dig, something hard and cold pressed against the top of her head.

She closed her eyes, stopped cold. She knew what it was – the barrel of the gun.

She was caught.

"Get up, _now_," his cutting voice hissed.

Swallowing hard, she took a deep breath and slowly stood. Eyes cast down, she didn't dare look at him. Breath quickening, heart pounding, her eyes wandered across the room as everyone looked at her with sheer terror.

Shoving the gun into her back, e lowered his face so his mouth was at her ear.

"Do exactly as I say, and you might actually make it out of here," he hissed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this lovely lady here will be collecting your cell phones." His voice was too calm and cool. Shoving a bag in her hands he pushed her towards the crowd.

"Do as I say or _she_ and everyone else here will be shot down. One. By. One."

Cuddy fumbled with the bag and began to make her way around the room. Shaking, she knew that one foul move would not only cost her life but the lives of everyone with her in that room.

As the last cell phones were being dropped into the bag, Cuddy froze as she heard helicopters outside. Things were about to get worse.

**_Please let me/us know what you think!_**

**_ I love everyone's comments, ideas, and constructive criticism... so make my day and leave some revs! :)_**

**_AND PLEASE tell me you saw the Huddy on the Beach pictures? O.O_**


	2. Chapter 2

CH. 2

The smell of his perfectly prepared Subway sandwich drafting from the plastic bag in his hand made his mouth water. He was hungry, that was for sure. He really should've eaten breakfast… but who has time to eat when the she-witch is busy ordering you around?

House made his way to coma guy's room and began to make himself comfortable. He hadn't been in there lately so the chances of Cuddy looking for him there first were slim. Using his hospital table, House arranged his lunch and grabbed the tv remote. Grabbing half of his sandwich he relaxed into the chair and began channel surfing.

Nothing was on… not even his soaps. But just as he was about to change the channel for the seventh time, the tv caught his attention as the news reporter began talking about breaking news - a bank robbery in-progress. As House began to listen intently, Wilson entered.

"Ah, Jimmy boy, what brings you here?"

"I was looking for Cuddy, my patient needs the procedure and she needs to sign off on it."

"And you're looking for her in here?" House said sarcastically while shaking his head.

"No, I was looking for you, because no doubt you would be keeping tabs on her."

House rolled his eyes.

"My dear Jimmy, there are times when one has to make the _hard_ decision – food or Cuddy." He holds up the sandwich.

Just as Wilson was turning to leave –

'_This just in: robber has taken a hostage at gunpoint. WAIT, get a close-up on the window – there they are!'_ the reporter interrupted from the television.

"Oh my God, is that Cuddy?" Wilson said nervously as he got closer to the television.

"Well, I can't tell because someone's head is in the way!" House replied waving his sandwich. _Why would Cuddy be at the bank anyway? It couldn't be her…_

"IT IS! And he has a gun to her!" Wilson breathed, answering his own question.

House just looked at the screen – emotionless – just staring.

"House, what are we-" Wilson started as he turned to look at his friend, but House was already making his way out the door.

"H-House…?" Wilson almost outstretched his hand to stop him before quickly following his friend out of the room.

He kept up pace, a considerably fast one, trying to stay with the man hobbling with a cane. He'd never seen House hustle so fast, _ever_.

"House, what are – "

"I'm going to the bank," House said, interrupting him with a deep tone. Wilson caught a glimpse of his friend's expression as the gruff doctor determinedly pressed the down button for the elevator.

"Why –"

As if on cue, the elevator doors opened and House stepped in. Wilson watched as he turned around and pressed the ground button. House looked at him grimly.

"I need to make a withdrawal," House said as the doors closed.

Meanwhile…

Cuddy finished collecting the cell phones and brought him the bag. Grabbing it from her, he took hold of her wrist.

"That's a good girl," he said in a low, dark voice before shoving her back on the ground.

"I'll finish with you later."

Cuddy hugged her knees to her chest and buried her face in them as she tried to regain herself, but failed. She had never been so scared – her life had never been threatened. _Why is this happening? Does Rupert even know where I am? Will he come for me?_ She began to cry as she let her thoughts ran wild. _Rupert…_

She began to cry harder. _House. _Why was she thinking of him? Then it hit her… every time she thought of Rupert, House was never far behind. She tried to suppress it… but why was she always thinking of him? She began to wonder what he was doing and whether or not he even had a clue of where she was… _would he care?_ And there she went – thinking of House. She shook her head, she was with Rupert now, and things were going great. She had to get House out of her mind if she ever wanted the all-American family picture….right?

Just as Cuddy was drowning in her thoughts, a phone rang.

"This is non-negotiable. I demand a clean break. I have a hostage and I'm not afraid to shoot her or anyone else in this bank."

_A hostage? What hostage?_ House and Rupert were gone from her mind and she slowly turned in the direction of the burglar's voice. Then, right at that moment as her eyes landed on his face, his eyes locked on hers. There was something familiar there. They stared for a moment. Cuddy couldn't help but acknowledge a sense of intimacy. Did she know this person? She looked closer at his eyes, but realizing what she was doing, the burglar turned away.

But what Cuddy noticed, is that she had seen those eyes before. They were the perfect mix of blue and green. She began to picture the face that those eyes belonged to, but just as she was about to make the connection, she heard her name.

"Yeah, that's right. I said I have _Lisa Cuddy_, Dean of PPTH. And if you want her and the other nameless faces to walk out of here alive, then you better be ready to pay a hefty price," his voice was stiff and demanding.

She felt her eyes begin to water. She was being used as a bargaining chip. Fear coursed through her veins, running up and down her body. Her heart rate quickened, this was all so unfair – she just wanted to deposit a donor's check. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Those eyes, the face – it was Rupert. _No it can't be. He's a plastic surgeon from LA. He's honest, and let's face it, he was the perfect man. Handsome, intelligent, caring – he WOULDN'T hold up a bank! Or threaten my life… but this man did know my name and my occupation… and those eyes… no, it couldn't be…_ just as she her head began to spin round and round, his cutting voice broke the silence.

"YOU," he pointed the gun at her, "get up. Make yourself useful. Close all the blinds. _Now_."

While Cuddy began to make her way, shakily, to the windows, he began tying people up. There were fifteen tall arch-fixed windows, and as she shut the blinds she was able to catch a glimpse of the outside world – all the cars passing, people watching, the news team, and even the SWAT team. A lump formed in her throat and a knot of fear tied up her stomach. She began to wonder if she would ever feel the sunlight. Would she make it out? Her eyes watered at the thought that she might not make it out of this alive.

Shutting the blinds on the last window, she froze. She saw a motorcycle – _the_ motorcycle – _his motorcycle_.

_**Thanks for all the revs! :)**_

**_My partner and I love you all.. she has never gotten so many reviews... you made her day! 3_**

**_Keep reviewing and if there are any suggestions, let us know! We may use them and give you credit! _**

**_Thanks for reading! 3_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all! Sorry for the delay. :/ But we will be up and running kind of frequently... hopefully.. :) Thanks for all the reviews! Keep 'em coming! **

CH. 3

Cuddy blinked hard. _ Was that him? Is he actually outside… did he come for me?_ Cuddy rolled her eyes… _wishful thinking?_ But she couldn't help the flood of emotions that coursed through her. Perhaps she had been seeing things. _Yeah, wishful thinking. That's it!_

Though, even she knew denial, especially when it came to House and her feelings. But the sheer possibility that her eyes were not playing a cruel joke on her made her heart flutter. Biting her lip, she slowly turned away from the window and sank to the floor, making sure to stay in the same spot where House could've seen her. She felt as though if she were to move from _that_ spot, that House might not actually be there, and that was a reality she was not willing to face.

_Fuck. Well, at least she seems to be okay…_ House pulled up noticing someone – Cuddy – closing the blinds. Seeing her seemingly unharmed gave him hope that this may not turn out badly, like most situations in his life. She looked scared. He had never seen her, the strong, determined, quick-witted Dean of Medicine seem so defeated. At that moment he knew that he would do anything and everything in his power to make sure that she never looked or felt that way ever again.

Before he realized, House was already off of his motorcycle and making his way towards the bank's entrance.

"Excuse me, sir! You are not allowed to cross the yellow tape. This is a _hostile_ situation. The criminal is _armed_ and extremely _dangerous_," a policeman stopped House.

House scrunched the right side of his face in mock thought, "Are you talking about the bank, or have you met my mother?"

"Listen, sir, this is no joking matter. I'm going to have to ask you to stay behind the yellow tape," the cop angrily stated.

"Yeah, okay. The yellow tape. Right after I make a withdrawal." And with that House was under the tape and on his way to the entrance.

'_Click_.'

House stopped mid-step. Where had he heard _that_ sound before? He stopped himself from dumbly scratching his head as he searched his brain. When he couldn't realize exactly where he'd heard such a sound in his memories, he turned around slowly and looked over the _damned _yellow tape he'd just crossed.

They had their guns, up and ready.

He stared at the barrel closest to him impassively. "So you _have_ met my mother," he asked indifferently, looking up at the very policeman who'd tried to stop him.

"Sir, will I have to repeat myself?"

"Wouldn't you find that repetitive and redundant?" House asked in his trademark 'duh' tone.

"Sir, don't make us have to physically restrain you. You have ten seconds to cross back over or we will have no other choice but to take you into custody."

"Look," House started rather unsure, "there is a very important person in there…"

"Are you talking about Lisa Cuddy?" one of the other officers piped up.

House feigned a look of confusion, "So, you know about the withdrawal I need to make?"

"Look, pal, we want to get those people out of there just as much as you do, but he has a_ gun_ and I just cannot let you on the premises."

"Well, I passed the line… so in theory, I am already on the premises… now, if you excuse me, I need to go make a transaction."

The officer huffed and rolled his eyes – there was no way he was going to win an argument with this man. And frankly if he got shot by the perpetrator… that would be one less cantankerous cripple in the world.

House, knowing he had just won, resumed walking toward the bank.

"SIR!" the officer gave one last attempt to stop House, "Lisa Cuddy is being held for ransom. If you want to get her out, I need you to cross back over this yellow tape and help us formulate a plan."

This made him stop. Not only that, but let out the longest sigh he's ever exhaled in his life. During that time, he was exasperatedly thinking, _What the hell have you gotten yourself into, Cuddy?_ He rolled his eyes, defeated and finally serious, crossed over the tape.

Looking at the officer who stopped him in the eyes again, he said, "I'm her diagnostician. The only reason I'm here is to save hospital property." _And someone I lo-…care for. _

From the slightly, longing look House had on his face for that split second he thought such words, the officer who'd stopped him lowered his gun and lightly patted him on the shoulder.

"Sure kid, _sure_," he said. House looked up and met his dark gray eyes. Then he snorted.

"Respect your elders, _kid_," he snarled.

For the next hour, the police brought out blueprints of the building and planned an entrance. They were unable to make contact with the robber, for he disconnected all lines within the building.

As the lunch crowd made their way back to work, House and the police had finally formulated a plan. House was given an earpiece in which he could communicate with the fellows outside. He was to then enter through the back loading ramp where high-profile armored trucks made their deliveries. The police would help him breakdown the door, after which he was to find his way to the holding room and negotiate with the perpetrator, buying time for the SWAT team to enter and get control of the situation.

House and the teams made their way to the back entrance. Looking from the police to the door, House took a deep breath and declared, "Let's do this."

**I know that some of you have also been reading my other fic... well, it seems that my muse has betrayed me... lol... if you have any suggestions, I would love to hear it! Thanks for all the support! :) **

**Please, let us know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

CH. 4

Meanwhile…

"I _told_ you," he grounded out while holding the gun in front of her face, "GET. UP."

Cuddy stopped herself from shrinking back against the blinds she'd just closed. _I can't! I can't move!_ She had to refrain from shaking her head physically. She just _couldn't_ move. Not even a muscle. She just wouldn't move.

_He's here._ She squeezed her eyes shut. _H-House…he's here! He saw me! He knows I'm in here! _She couldn't believe it. It was this knowledge that kept her together. The knowledge that he was there for _her_. That he was going to be there when she needed him most. House wasn't always Mr. Reliable… but he was always there for her, in his own way, when she needed him most, right? Cuddy then realized that she couldn't repress her feelings anymore. They have danced around each other for over twenty frickin' years… and she supposed that for almost all of them… she was undeniably _and _unconditionally…

_In love with him. _

"HELLOOOO!" he growled.

"Get. Up. _NOW._" He waved the gun in her face. "Don't make me repeat myself."

She couldn't move. What if House hadn't seen her and had driven off after seeing the bank was a crime scene? Maybe he wanted a front row seat to her demise? _No,_ she scolded herself a second later. _He's not that much of an ass._ _He noticed me. He __had__ to. _

She wanted to just sit there and wait for him. If she was in the same place where he last saw her, she felt that he would bust through one of the windows and make a heroic entrance, saving her from eternal death.

Unfortunately, when the barrel of his gun coolly pressed against her temple, she snapped out of her fantasy.

"I'm _not_ playing around, _bitch_," he bit out, sharply. She felt a shiver run up her spine. She closed her eyes and gulped. Heart racing, knees shaking, mind racing, she stood.

He removed the gun from her head, but she knew she would never forget the feeling. Placing the gun to her back, he grabbed her wrists and led her through the tellers' station and down a corridor. Opening a door, he shoved her into a dark, secluded room. As he closed the door, she heard it lock and knew instantaneously that he had locked her in a vault. It was dark. It was cold. There was no way of communicating with the outside world, let alone those in the bank. But most importantly, she knew that House would never find her. _How could he?_ _I am sealed in a vault… this is it._

For the first time in a very long time, Cuddy began to lose hope. She was always the optimist, but now, she couldn't fathom a positive outcome. She shrunk into the wall, leaning into the corner. Resting her head against the cool wall, she closed her eyes and began to drift into her thoughts. How could she ever have gone out with a guy like Rupert? Why was she always trying to push House out of her life? Sure he wasn't the perfect guy, but he challenged her. He made her a better doctor and could make her laugh. But on the other hand, he had hurt her too many times to count. _That's why, isn't it? You're scared. _She shook her head. _I'm scared._ She was always keeping him at arms length. But they were so close to being something last month. He had recovered her old med school desk. There had been advances… and the whole thing in his office… _he was just deflecting. He was scared too. House would never disrespect or take advantage of me… would he? _Cuddy frantically shook that thought from her head. How could she have gotten herself into this situation? She rolled her eyes… she knew how – _HOUSE_.

Why couldn't they just get their act together? _Twenty years. We have been at this for __**twenty **__years. Why didn't he ever make a move? Had he and I not seen it? But then again… I could have... NO, tried that… twice… UGH, why am I thinking about this right now? I need to find a way out._

Cuddy stood up and felt around. The walls were smooth and there were no windows or drawers, no nothing. _This is impossible. Why am I in here? What is he going to do with me? What is House doing right now?_

Cuddy closed her eyes and slammed her fist against the wall. _This is infuriating!_ Giving up the last string of hope she could muster, she cracked. She started sobbing uncontrollably and resumed her position on the floor.

Meanwhile…

So far, so good. House was in and everything was going according to plan. All he had to do now was to find that son-of-a-bitch who was holding Cuddy for ransom. _Once I get my hands on tha-_

He saw him. There he was – strolling up and down the aisles of traumatized, shaking citizens. Seeing the man with the gun he thought back to a month ago, when he found himself in a similar predicament only he was on the inside while Cuddy was safe on the outside. House heard everything that went down. He heard how Cuddy refused to put that room in jeopardy – worried about the repercussions it might have on the people inside. He heard the police talking amongst themselves, wondering who she could have cared so much for – in that room. She refused to leave… just as always. She was there, for him. And now it was his turn to repay her.

Just as planned, House gave the signal for the SWAT team to enter. One by one, they filed, silently. No one heard, no one saw.

They assumed their stations and pointed their guns at the burglar.

"FREEZE!"

"DROP THE WEAPON AND PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM!"

Rupert was taken by surprise. He whirled around to look at the offenders, but almost fell over when he saw all of them, aiming their guns at _him_.

"You want me to drop _this_?" he smugly responded as he held up his gun. "Fine."

He dropped it.

House watched in silence. _That was too easy. He has something up his sleeve…_ Just as he was about to turn around and mention something to the captain, Rupert played his card.

"But what should I do with this?" he innocently asked as he pulled out something the size of a pen.

"Should I set it off? Because then Miss Lisa Cuddy would have one hell of a time… well, actually she would have one hell of a _death_."

It was a bomb trigger. And he wasn't afraid to use it.

_Oh, God. Lisa!_ House looked around, and realized that Cuddy wasn't there. _Where the hell is she?_ He looked around and noticed that he wouldn't be missed or noticed if he left, so off he went - in search for Cuddy.

He had to think fast… where could she be? Looking around, he noticed something off in the tellers' station. Following his instincts, he limped determinedly down the corridor. After a few minutes, he realized that he was down where all the vaults were. _Shit. This is just great. There must be at least a hundred if not more of these goddamned vaults… that bastard better not do anything or so help me I will rise from the dead and kill him._

One by one, he alternated down the hallway knocking on vaults… no luck so far.

Cuddy's eyes shot open. _What was that?_ She felt her way towards the door as she crawled. After what felt like forever, she found the door and put her ear against it. _Someone's out there!_ She started knocking on the door.

"Hello? Is someone there? I'm in _here!_"

"CUDDY!" House yelled, making sure not to be too loud in fear of Rupert hearing him.

"Keep banging, where are you?" He asked.

"HOUSE?" her heart skipped a beat. He was there. For _her_ – to _save _ her. She kept pounding on the door as a huge smile spread across her face.

"I'm in here! House!"

"Found ya. How are you? Are you hurt? Bleeding?"

Cuddy couldn't help but smile and let out a small chuckle at his uncharacteristic concern.

"I'm fine, _now_. Possibly a couple bruises, but noting major. How are you going to get me out? Is anyone else with you?"

"Yeah, I brought the SWAT team. 'Didn't want the Dean to have all the fun." Through his earpiece, he heard them still negotiating with Rupert to set the trigger down, but to no avail.

"But, they're a little busy at the moment. So, it looks like I'm all you've got. But before we continue this riveting conversation, tell me – is there anything in your pockets or in the vault?"

"I searched the vault earlier, and there was nothing… why?"

"I'll tell you in a minute. But is there anything in your pockets? Hurry, I need you to check and if there is, then I need you to take it out and put in the far corner."

Cuddy could detect the urgency and worry in his voice – it terrified her. She immediately began to check her pockets… nothing.

"Nothing."

"What about your purse?"

_Shit._ She fumbled around in the dark to no avail.

"House, it's in here, but I can't find it."

MEANWHILE….

"You boys leave me no choice. Drop your weapons and leave."

The SWAT team looked at one another and agreed to set their arms down, but they we not leaving.

"Good boys. You've been trained well. But let's see just how well… you have ten minutes." Rupert smiled and pushed the trigger.

"House, _HOUSE_! I hear something beeping."

"_SHIT_! How close is it to you, Cuddy? I need you to move it to the far corner."

"What is it?" Cuddy asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"A bomb," House whispered just loud enough for her to hear. He leaned his head against the vault's door.

"Oh, God." Cuddy's eyes began to water for the umpteenth time that day. She couldn't breathe. She was going to die. There. Alone. Her and House only separated by a door.

Feeling around, she frantically searched for her beeping purse. She stumbled upon it and took it to the far corner. She picked it up and carefully transferred it to the opposite corner and put her jacket over it. She didn't want to hear it beep. She didn't want to know when the time was near.

"Don't worry, Cuddy. I'm _not_ leaving _without_ you."

**THANKS for reading! :D Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated. This story will be winding in the next 6 chapters :P**

**Also... my other story Questions and Answers... my muse has left me and I don't know what the hell is going on, so suggestions are welcome and I will give you credit!**

**R&R 3 3 3**

**Hope you liked it! xD**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all! Sorry this has taken SO INCREDIBLY LONG to update... from now on updates should be way more frequent! I hope you are still hanging in there with us on this one! ... AND CAN YOU BELIEVE BOMBSHELLS EPISODE? We're still in shock. UGH. Well, here is Ch. 5! Enjoy! and Review! xD

CH. 5

"I'm leaving."

"WHAT?"

"Unless you're the bionic woman, we need the unlock code to get you out."

"No. Don't leave me, _please._ Can't you just radio someone to come help?"

"I can't hear you. I'm _walking away._"

"HOUSE! You can not just _leave_ me!"

"_STILL_ walking away!" His voice was getting distant.

"NO!"

"I'm _really_ far away now!"

With a sigh, Cuddy put her head against door as she weakly pounded her right fist against the metal surface. _I'm doomed._

MEANWHILE…

_15 years. I have worked in this bank for 15 years without a single problem. It was such a beautiful morning, things were running smoothly, with the exception of that older gentle man who couldn't fill out the deposit slip and then BANG! A robbery. Why me? Why on my day at work? Everything's moving so quickly. Out of nowhere this cripple appears with a sarcastic mouth as his weapon… crazy ass. And now he's gone… thank god the SWAT team followed him in._ Laurie O'Callaghan was lost in her thoughts as she crouched behind the counter. What started out as her typical day, quickly turned into a nightmare.

"Psssst."

_What was that?_ _Where did it come from?_ Laurie surveyed her surroundings, but couldn't place the sound.

"Pssssst! Hey, ginger!"

Laurie looked up again and made eye contact with the cantankerous cripple.

"Do you have keys to the vaults?"

Laurie nodded her head. _Oh god, he's a robber too!_

"I'm not here to loot the bank, you idiot. However, there is something valuable that I need to take out."

Laurie just stared at him.

"For god's sake, Dr. Lisa Cuddy is trapped in vault 925 with a _bomb_, you know one of those things that explodes causing death and destruction? Yeah well, I'd like to get the dean back to her hospital in one piece, if you don't mind."

That was enough for her. The redhead quickly crawled towards House as she grabbed the keys from her pocket.

MEANWHILE…

How much time did she have left? Was House coming back? _Yes. He wouldn't just leave me alone to die. I …. He will come back._ Cuddy closed her eyes and let the tears that were threatening to fall, begin to streak her face. He had to come back.

"Cuddy, we're back. I'm here. We're going to get you out of this."

"House!" she gasped. "Thank you."

Laurie knew the vaults like the back of her hand. She knew them inside and out. She knew whom each vault belonged to, what they contained, and which keys unlocked which vaults. She could work this corridor blindfolded.

"Okay ginger, work your magic."

"My name is Laurie, thank you." She began thumbing through the keys.

"That's odd," she mumbled as she began to finger through the keys faster.

"What?"

"It's not here. 925 isn't here."

"What do you mean it isn't there? It couldn't have just sprouted legs and decided to go for a walk."

"House, what's going on?" Cuddy's voice trembled.

Ignoring Cuddy, House looked at Laurie, "Isn't there a bypass code or a master key?"

"The master key is behind the front desk."

"Then why are you standing here telling me? Go and get it, this woman's life is at stake!"

"House, the beeping is getting faster."

"Don't just stand there, GET THE KEY!"

Without another hesitation, Laurie was making a mad dash to the teller station. And within seconds she was unlocking the safe with the master key.

"This is it. House, go. Get out."

"Cuddy, don't be ridiculous. I'm not leaving without the Dean of Medicine, Wilson would never let me be."

"Really House, just go. It'll be okay. I'll…"

"Cuddy, give it a rest. I'm not leaving here without that supertanker of yours."

At that moment, House looked up to see Laurie sprinting towards them.

"Here she comes, Lisa."

Cuddy didn't process the full meaning of what House had just said. She only knew that he used her first name. He hadn't called her _Lisa_ in over 10 years. She remembered the day when 'Greg' became 'House' and she became 'Cuddy.' Never in a hundred years would she have thought that they would ever be on a first name basis again. She had hoped…

_Click._

The door opened.

Without thinking, Cuddy ran to House and wrapped herself around him.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. While I'm all for sharing our feelings, hugging, and pedicures, I'm afraid that we don't have time for that here."

House grabbed Cuddy's hand and limped with Laurie as fast as he could. Reaching the SWAT team, they noticed that the civilians and bankers were evacuated and had Rupert surrounded.

"YOU!" Rupert yelled, but this time, he wasn't looking at Cuddy, he was looking at House.

From that point on, Cuddy and Laurie would only remember the events that followed in slow motion.

Rupert reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small gun. He only needed one shot. One shot to pierce House's chest. They SWAT team got to him as the gun sounded. They were too late. Cuddy screamed as House fell to the ground. She knelt beside him placing his head on her lap while applying pressure to his wound. She looked away from House to witness Rupert surrendering willingly. _Had he been after House this whole time? _The SWAT team disabled the bomb and escorted Rupert off the premise.

"Call an ambulance. Tell them to take us to Princeton-Plainsboro, I'm the Dean of Medicine there," Cuddy called out as Rupert passed her, smiling.

Looking back to House, her eyes locked on his icy blues.

"I'm here. We're gonna get you to the hospital. You're going to be okay. Just, _please_, stay with me." She brushed the hair away from his forehead and gently stroked his face.

"Come on House, stay with me."

"Cuddy," he gasped. "Does it look like I'm going anywhere soon? Shot. Cripple. Not exactly in any shape to walk, let alone move."

Cuddy smiled at him. At least he was still House. He was still hanging on.

"Well, as long as you can't escape, I might as well remind you that you still have to make up your hours in the clinic."

"You evil woman," he was having a hard time breathing, he was fading, "how can you think about clinic duty at a time like thi-" he was gone.

"NO! HOUSE!" Cuddy began to cry.

"Come back! Please. Don't leave me." He barely had a pulse.

Cuddy could here the sirens approaching.

"STAY WITH ME!"


	6. Chapter 6

CH. 6

Cuddy watched in silence as the EMTs tended to House, laying him on the gurney, giving him oxygen, and treating his gunshot wound.

Choking back more tears that were threatening to fall, Cuddy instructed, "Take him to Princeton-Plainsboro. I'm the Dean of Medicine there, and he is our Diagnostician."

The EMTs complied and loaded House into the ambulance. Without a second thought, Cuddy jumped into the back with House and reached for his hand. The EMT monitoring House shot Cuddy a puzzling look, but Cuddy didn't care. She smirked, knowing what the hospital already thought about her and House. Looking down at her diagnostician, Cuddy shook her head. _What an ass_. She rolled her eyes. No doubt he started half those rumors.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

House was flat lining.

_Oh god. NO! _Cuddy met the eyes of the EMT who was already charging the paddles.

"Clear!"

Nothing.

"Clear!"

Cuddy now held his hand in both of hers and brought it to her face.

"Come on House. Stay with me. Don't leave, not yet. You haven't even commented on my outfit today, or the fact that I yet again made a horrible choice in who to date. _Please. _Come back." She kissed his hand and then lowered it as tears began to streak her face.

The flat line was still steady. Cuddy watched and prayed for a miracle.

"Clear!"

A pulse.

"He's back."

Cuddy let out a breath she hadn't noticed she was holding and gave a faint smile.

"I knew you wouldn't pass up the opportunity to mock me," her smile grew as she pushed his hair from his face. Her next thought, however, eradicated her smile as she reached for her cell phone.

"Wilson, get an OR ready. House has been shot. Prepare Ketamine as well. We'll be there within the next five minutes."

Putting her cell away, Cuddy replaced her hand in his. _Please House, stay with me. There is so much we need to talk about, so many truths that need to be told. This will work. WE will work, because I… I love you. Please don't leave me. Not now. Not ever._

The ambulance began to slow down.

"We're here."

"Dr. Wilson has an OR prepped and ready to go. Thank you, we'll take it from here."

Wilson met the ambulance, along with House's team.

"OR 5 is ready and waiting. Chase will remove the bullet and Foreman and I will administer the Ketamine. I also think that we should put him on rapid detox."

Listening to Wilson's plan, a weight lifted from Cuddy's shoulders. She nodded.

"Thanks Wilson."

Cameron and Wilson took the gurney and headed toward the OR.

"Where are you going?" Wilson asked noticing that Cuddy was right behind them.

"I'm going to scrub in. I _should_ be there Wilson."

"No, you _should _be in your office, fixing yourself up and calming down. You need to unwind. You can check on him after his surgery."

"Wils-"

"Cuddy, you won't be doing him any good in there. You're upset, you're emotionally invested and a gasp or sound from you will have Chase second-guessing. _Please _go and relax. I'll come and get you when we're finished and he's in recovery."

Cuddy just nodded, taking one last look at House before heading straight to her office and locking the door. She closed the blinds and dimmed the lights. Removing her shoes, she sunk into her couch and brought her knees to her chest. _Please let him be okay. Please let him get thought this. Please just let him be okay._ She buried her face as sobs began to rack her body. After a few minutes she managed to calm herself. Wiping her face clean of tears, she looked at her closet. Inside her closet she had a sweater and slacks, still professional looking, but way more comfortable than the current power suit she had on. Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, she willed herself up off the couch and across to her closet. Taking the bag into the bathroom, she changed. Looking at herself in the mirror, she washed her face and fixed her makeup. Her hair was down in soft curls that barely reached her shoulders, and her bangs had been swept to the side earlier, and frankly she didn't feel like fixing them. Checking her watch, she noted that it had been a little over an hour with no word from Wilson one way or another. _I should be there. I need to be there._ Before she knew it, Cuddy was making her way to the observation room.

"Fixed internal bleeding, but his lung has been punctured due to the bullet, which seems to have ricocheted off his rib. We need a chest tube, stat!"

Cuddy watched unable to move or think. His lung collapsed. _Lisa, that's an easy fix. He's going to be fine._

"We're losing him!"

House was going into cardiac arrest. Cuddy was paralyzed. _Please. No. NO!_

"Starting cardiac massage." Chase, Wilson, and Foreman glued their eyes to the heart monitor.

_Come on House! Come on!_ Cuddy could feel her eyes watering.

"His temperature is increasing we need to get some cold blankets to keep his brain from overheating." Within the next minute Cameron brought in the blankets and was helping stabilize House.

"Heart beat is back to normal. Now removing bullet."

As Chase placed the bullet on the metal tray, Wilson looked up to find Cuddy in the observation room. Giving her a disapproving look, Cuddy met his stare and jutted her chin out as she tilted her head back. _No way in hell am I leaving, Wilson._

Wilson shook his head, but brought his attention back to his best friend, who was lying open on the operation table. Chase stitched House up and inserted his chest tube. House's temperature was back down and his lung should heal rather nicely. Wilson and Foreman started the Ketamine treatment and Cuddy made her way down to the doors of the OR. Wilson met her and began walking her to her office, when Cuddy changed their direction and before either of them knew it, they were standing outside House's office. They stood at the doorway, not moving, just looking in.

"He's going to be fine. You saw it, he pulled through the surgery and we were able to start him on the Ketamine. He's going to be fine, great even, if the Ketamine sticks." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

Cuddy nodded then shook her head.

"That was the second time I almost lost him, Wilson. He flat lined in the ambulance and it took them three tries to bring him back. Watching the surgery, I was paralyzed. He was almost gone for good. His temperature shot up, and his brain could've been fried. What if the bullet had pierced something else instead of just his lung?"

"It didn't and he's alive and well. Soon to be in recovery. Cuddy, he's _okay_."

Cuddy nodded as she fought back tears.

"Thanks, Wilson."

And with that, she walked into House's office and sat down in his chair and began playing with his oversized tennis ball. _Oh House, what am I going to do with you?_

She must've dozed off, because it was well past eight o'clock when she looked at her watch. She put the tennis ball back in its place, before looking at it a minute and then picking it back up. _Surely he wouldn't be missing this in recovery._

Cuddy slipped quietly into his room and closed the door. Walking to his bed, she sat on the edge and put a hand to his face. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. He didn't look miserable or unhappy, he looked calm. Cuddy smiled at him as she absentmindedly stroked his stubble. Her hand froze and her heart fluttered when she thought she felt him lean into her touch.

"I'm here, House. I'm not leaving. I'm right here."

She let her hand linger for a moment longer before she got up and slid the chair as close to his bedside as she could. Grabbing an extra blanket, she curled up in the chair, her left hand in his.

* * *

**AmeChi wanted Cuddy to suffer after Bombshells, and I was all for that... mwahahahaha. So, we hope that you approved of this chapter ;)**

**Thanks for staying tuned! :D R&R **


	7. Chapter 7

CH. 7

It had been days since House had been put into the Ketamine induced coma, and Cuddy had remained at his side for the majority of those long, uneventful days. All of which consisted of seemingly numerous hours of checking her watch during meetings she could hardly care about, staring at the oh-so-peaceful House when she had to visit, praying to God that the man would pull through, keeping frustrated tears from reaching her – all before curling up in "her" chair, taking his hand, and letting her exhausted mind rest up for yet another long day of waiting for him.

The one she finally, after twenty excruciating years, realized that she loved more than any man she had ever loved – _if any. _

_I doubt I ever loved any man until this crazy asshole came into my life. _She stared at his serene face. _And even after, as I ran away from him… it's always been him._

It was quite obvious this was true. The only time she would return home was to take a quick shower, change, get her professional act together, and return to the hospital. Her chest was always burning as she worked and frustration would hit her to the point of borderline rage, considering House was just lying in a bed somewhere in the hospital and she could very well miss the moment he would open those icy blue eyes to find her nowhere near. But work had to be done and there was nothing against working harder and faster so she could be free as soon as possible – to return to him.

Luckily, one morning, she was able to stop in on House before another long schedule started and sat down taking his hand. Somewhat cold, as always, but she set forth in warming it up. Most likely, he could feel it from…wherever he was. With that in mind, she sat back and watched him, all the while alternating her bright blue gaze from his calm face to her watch, which continued to shorten her time ticking each second. Shame.

As Cuddy was about to check her watch for the umpteenth time that morning, Wilson walked in, acting his usual earnest helper self to ease her stress and worry for her well-being.

"Hey. How's he doing? Any changes? How are you? Do you want me to sit in for a while?"

Cuddy gave him a faint smile. She was tired. It had been a long week, filled with board meetings, calls to the insurance company, and endless schmoozing of donors. Cuddy wanted nothing more than for House to wake up and take her home. But obviously, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired." She looked at her watch again, "And I have a meeting with another donor in a little over an hour. So, I'll be heading out soon. You can stay if you want."

She looked at the monitors, analyzing for a moment before sighing.

"There hasn't been any changes for days, Wilson. How do we know this is going to work? What if something goes wrong? He should be out of his coma by now."

Wilson nodded.

"Cuddy, he's right on schedule, and there hasn't been any changes, you said yourself, so you know as well as I do that he hasn't gotten worse. He'll come around soon, and be back to harassing patients in no time, I'm sure."

Cuddy let out a quiet sigh. He was right. She was worrying too much, and it didn't help that she felt somewhat guilty for what happened. "_If I hadn't gone to the bank_," and "_If I had better sense in men_," came to her mind all the time, amongst other things and most of the time after she'd find herself palming her face, guilt worsening ten-fold. _God, I can be stupid sometimes._ _Oh, wait, better yet, twenty years! And probably even more than that – in the future!_

Looking at House one more time, and then checking the monitors, she stood up to face Wilson.

"Yeah. You're right. I'm just tired and my mind is going into hyper drive, and we all know about my guilt complex," she pointed to House, "This one never let's me forget it." Her eyes lingered on his face. He needed shave, but regardless, Cuddy had to refrain from moving to caress his stubble.

"I better get going," she said, before she could change her mind.

Again, Wilson nodded and watched her head out the door. Before she was gone completely, she stopped and turned.

"You'll let me know the _minute _something happens."

It wasn't a question, it was a command. Before either of them realized it, Cuddy kicked into her administrator persona, and was off to conduct business.

Wilson let out a heavy breath, and sat in Cuddy's vacant chair.

"She's got it bad for you House. You better not screw this up. I know why you went to the bank – why you _really_ went. I don't see how it has taken you two this long, the hospital knows it, hell, the whole world _knows_ that you two belong together. The only people who seem to think otherwise is the two of you. You know, she hasn't left your side for more than a few hours. I've seen the way she looks at you, and you better pull through this soon."

Leaning back, Wilson made himself more comfortable.

"You know, I kind of like you like this." He chuckled. "I think this is the longest conversation we've ever had, where you let me finish what I wanted to say. I could really get use to this."

Just as he was about to close his eyes, House's monitor started going off. Wilson looked from them to his friend and back again.

House's brain activity was increasing.

With a sigh, Wilson looked back to his friend, "I knew you would never let me have the last word. _Especially when we're talking about Cuddy_." He more or less muttered the last part to himself, but House heard him nonetheless.

"What about the supertanker?" An icy blue eye peeped open.

"Nice to see you too. How are you feeling?"

"Is she okay? She wasn't hurt, was she?" He sounded like he was slurring; he was definitely groggy. _Out of his mind, perhaps,_ Wilson couldn't help thinking. He never thought that he would see that day when House put someone else first.

He smiled. "She's fine. She hasn't left your side, you know."

"I _knew _it! You're Cuddy in disguise!" House proclaimed, acting more like himself already.

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, "Ha ha. Very funny, House. Glad to see that nothing has changed about you….. She just left, had an important donor meeting, but she'll be back."

"Mmmm," was House's only response as he closed his eyes.

"Huh-uh! Don't think you are going to get out of this conversation _that _easily. I know why you went to the bank."

"So you know about my _withdrawal_? Wilson, I had no idea that you secretly get a thrill over my bank account. Don't go looking at my bank statement, this is one fetish that I _refuse_ to encourage," House said, eyes still closed but with a slight smirk on his face.

"Stop deflecting House. We both know you went down there to rescue Cuddy."

"Oh, she was there, too? Huh. Go figure. Well, we all gotta use a bank," House's eyes opened then, dancing with his joking, sarcastic tone.

"House, give it up. For once, face this situation like an adult."

"Hmmmph," House turned his head to look at the ceiling as if he were defeated.

"Yeah," Wilson said, beginning to smirk himself. _Got him_, he thought in triumph.

"Are you finally going to take a step towards this relationship?"

"I don't know, Wilson."

"You can't keep jerking her around. She won't be here forever, House. You better man up before she finds someone else. _Again_. With a much worse secret criminal intent."

House continued to stare at the ceiling tiles.

"House, she'll say yes. I've seen the way she looks at you. She hasn't even left your side for more than a few hours."

"She's just protecting her hospital's biggest asset, not to mention how guilty she must be feeling about the shooting," House inquired, somewhat with a bitter tone.

Wilson shook his head. _One step forward, two steps back_.

"Fine, think what you want," he stood up and started to leave. "But for what it's worth, I truly believe that she cares for you, and not just because you're the hospital's biggest asset."

With that, Wilson left House alone to his thoughts.

MEANWHILE

Cuddy gave a fake smile to the donor – this had to be the _longest_ donor meeting she's ever had. Beginning to wish that she had told Wilson or someone to call her so she could fake an emergency, Cuddy checked her watch. _Is he ever going to STOP talking?_ By this time, the donor was just rambling on and on about the hospital and what he could see the money going towards. _Blah blah blah._

Just as Cuddy was about to excuse herself, her pager went off.

_House's awake._

"I'm sorry to cut this meeting so short, but this is the hospital. It's an emergency and I need to go," she said with a smile as she shook his hand. "I'll call you within the week, so we can finish hashing out the details, thank you for your time." And with that, Cuddy was off.

Cuddy made it to the hospital in record time, only to find herself standing _outside_ his room. Now that he was awake, she was suddenly nervous. They needed to talk. They needed to make a move one way or the other, and she wasn't too sure that she was ready for this heart to heart, or even if he would take their conversation seriously.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer," House called out and noticing her standing there, staring into the room.

Cuddy smiled and shook her head; of course he knew she was there.

"How are you feeling?" she asked from the door.

"Great. Man, these pain meds must be illegal."

"Wilson and I tried Ketamine," she said softly, not moving.

House's eyes shot open. After a moment of looking off into space, he turned his head to look at her. Their eyes met, and what Cuddy saw sent shivers down her spine. Behind his glassy blue eyes, flashed emotions that showed such gratitude and all the sincerity in the world.

"Thank you," he whispered, never breaking their eye contact.

Cuddy only nodded.

Standing there for a minute longer, she finally decided to make her way to the chair.

"There is only a fifty percent chance that it'll work-"

"Thank you," he repeated.

Cuddy didn't know how to respond. This wasn't House, at least not the House she has come to know over the years. This was Greg. The thought of him as the man she met in college caused her heart to flutter.

"Of course, you'll have to do physical therapy, and you have to be careful not to do too much too fast-"

"Hey, I'm the _real_ doctor here. You're just an administrator." He gave her a devilish grin.

She only smiled. _There he is. _

Silence.

"Maybe later we can try for a walk?"

House looked at her and nodded. They sat in more silence and she suddenly didn't feel like she needed to be there; as if she were about to jump out of her skin.

"Well, I better get going – lots of paperwork."

As she went to stand, Cuddy suddenly stopped when he took her hand. She froze. Looking down at her hand, she stared at his much larger one encompassing hers. Finally, she managed to look at him. They held each other's gaze, not speaking, not moving - just looking.

_House…_

"I'm glad that you're safe," he said. House dropped his gaze and let her hand go.

"Thank you," Cuddy whispered as she placed her hand on his cheek, eyes watering.

"Cuddy, I-"

"I'm glad that you're okay. We almost lost you, and that made me realize something, so just hear me out, and _please_ don't try to deflect. I care about you, House. The thought of losing you nearly killed me. But before I get ahead of myself, I need to know why you came to the bank."

"I thought that was clear."

"I want to hear you say it."

He let out an aggravated breath.

"I came for _you_. I was having lunch with Coma Guy when I saw you in the bank. I can't describe how that made me feel, but I knew that those idiot cops weren't – couldn't save you-"

"_House_."

"Cuddy, you know I'm not good at this kind of stuff."

"Just, please, try. For me. I need to know if we can work."

House looked at her, his eyes shining as he studied her face.

"I – care for you, Cuddy."

She smiled.

"And, maybe once I'm discharged, we could get food?"

"Nice, House. Was that your way of asking me on a date?"

He smiled mischievously.

"Was that your way of saying yes?"

Putting her face to her palm and shaking her head, she smiled. What was she going to do with him?

"Yes." _I don't want to run anymore. _She smiled more. His eyes stayed on hers. _And you don't either, I hope._

_

* * *

_

**Sorry it took so long to update! Classes have been crazy hectic. But we're still going :) This is a special chapter for us, and we hoped that you liked it!**

**As always, you're thoughts are ALWAYS appreciated, so let us know how we're doing and what you think! - If you want, you can follow me on twitter - Jasmyn_Mae I post things on House and retweet any crazy information from other House fans and sources, along with just being myself, and a fun person to tweet!**

**Stay tuned! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

CH 8

It had been a week since House was able to get out of his hospital bed and take his first walk, cane-less.

Cuddy continued to stop by every night after the hospital had cleared out and calmed down. Sometimes, they would sit and talk about how things were going, and how the ducklings were managing without him. Other nights, they would walk the corridors and exercise House's leg.

Both were enjoying the other's company. They still bantered and barbed, but somehow it was different – not for the people watching, but for _them_. There was the knowledge that the other cared deeply.

"Well, everything looks in order," Cuddy said as she looked over his medical charts. "It looks like you can be discharged tomorrow. I'll give you two months off to completely recover from the gunshot and to make sure the Ketamine is sticking. But after those 60 days, I expect you to be in the clinic or curing some rare disease. Do I make myself clear?"

"Clinic? How about I get three months off from the clinic, but two months off from diagnostics?"

"House, this is not a negotiation."

"Fine. Four months off clinic."

"What part of this is _not_ a negotiation did you not understand?"

"Uh, the _not _part," House stated in his 'duh' tone.

Cuddy rolled her eyes in response.

"If you keep doing that, one of these days your eyes are going to get stuck like that. And though you do have a hot bod, I doubt that the donors will find you nearly as attractive with crossed eyes. Three months, final offer."

"Two months, final offer."

"Three months, and I will actually visit _my_ current patient, when I return."

"Two months, you solve the cases and work the clinic."

"Two months, but only four hours a week."

"House, you _have_ to do clinic duty, and you have to put in all eight of your hours. Not your ducklings, but _you_."

"But moooooooom! I was shot, I'm terrified, and too much stress won't be doing me any good so soon after recovery," he pouted, somewhat sarcastic.

"Two months with six hours when you return, _final_ offer."

"Deal."

Cuddy gave a sarcastic smile, turned on her heel and began to saunter out of the room.

"I would've worked the eight hours, you know!" House called after her.

Peeking her head through the door, Cuddy smiled triumphantly.

"And I would've settled for you working only four hours a week," and with that, she was gone.

House lied back, resting his head on his hands. Smiling, he thought about what was going to happen between them after he was finally discharged tomorrow. Twelve hours from now, he'd be a different man – not completely different, but pain and drug free. One who could go for jogs or long walks in the park, and most importantly, a man who would be able to keep up with and take care of the woman he loves. He'd be able to dance with her, carry her, run with her, and take her for romantic walks in the park. Everything he had wanted to do for so many years. All of the things that they did back in college. All the things that mattered to her, he'd be able to do. Of course, he planned on still being an ass, a jerk, and a know-it-all, but for her, he'd let her see the side of himself that had first drawn her in. He'd be the man she wants and needs, along with the misanthropic jerk, who had also weaseled his way into her heart.

Now, the only question that remained, was how to ask her out, where they would go, and what they would do. He still didn't want to put too much strain on his leg, but he was sure that he could dance a little. He'd have to do a lot of research tomorrow. With the thoughts of him and Cuddy together, House drifted off to sleep.

THREE DAYS LATER

Packing her briefcase, turning off the lamp, and grabbing her purse, Cuddy made her way out to the lobby. It had been a long day, and as she paused to lock her door, she thought about House. She hadn't seen or heard from him since she discharged him. She didn't know what to think or how do feel. Strike that. She felt rejected, hurt. He had asked her out, or at least suggested that they go on a date after he was let go. Well, it's been three days, and he hadn't so much as e-mailed her or popped by to annoy her. Did he really care about her? _Does he still want a relationship with me?_ It was needless to say that Cuddy was feeling a little insecure about where they stood. She thought that these past twenty years had been building to something, and she thought that they had finally reached the same page, but now House wasn't _House_ – he could walk without a cane, he could dance, he could run. He wasn't a cripple any more. Cuddy felt a stab of jealousy at the thought of other women looking at him and flirting with him. _What if he finds someone else?_ No. He wouldn't. _He came to save me. He knows that I accepted and loved him before the Ketamine, and that wouldn't change now. But since he's no longer a cripple, when other women give him the time of day, will he forget about me and find someone prettier, sexier? _Her stomach dropped. _Surely not…_ letting out a heavy sigh, she made her way to her car.

Meanwhile, House was sitting in front of his computer in his office back at his apartment. He had found the _perfect_ event for their date. It'd be just like things they did in college. They'd be able to be Greg and Lisa, and not House and Cuddy, although they would always act like an old married couple. He smirked, thinking how they both enjoyed the banter and one-upmanship. He thoroughly enjoyed their dynamic. They truly we're each other's half.

Reclining into his chair, he decided to give Cuddy two more days before making his move. Surely she'd be surprised and extremely enthused. _Now to just sit and wait._ House called and made reservations and bought the tickets. Cuddy was in for a treat. Thinking ahead, House also called into the office and left word with her secretary that Cuddy had 'something important, that suddenly came up, and would therefore be unable to come into work Friday' and that she would most likely 'need the weekend to recover from her personal leave.' With that, her secretary rescheduled her appointments, and cleared her schedule for those three days. _Man, am I good, or am I good?_ House smiled, turned off his lamp and made his way to bed.

TWO DAYS LATER

Wednesday. It had been nearly a week since House had been discharged and spoken to her. Cuddy was a little ticked. Obviously he had chickened out, _again_. Today had started off badly, and was only getting worse. Her alarm didn't go off, she was an hour late to work, she almost missed a board meeting, and on top of all that, she managed to leave some paperwork at home. Plus, not to mention that House has been nonexistent for the past week. She was on her last nerve. Picking up a file from the ever-growing pile on her desk, she began to type violently on her laptop. _What a wonderful day. How could it possibly get any better than this? _Sigh. _Watch my computer freeze or something._ She stopped typing, resting her face in the palm of her hand.

The door swung open.

"_I'm busy._ Whatever it is can wait," she didn't look up, but spoke firmly.

House was a little taken aback by her sharpness.

"Well hello to you too, Cuddles."

Cuddy's head shot up.

"Oh. What a surprise. Here I thought you'd left the country. Nice to know that you're still in the state."

"What's your problem?"

"Well, let's see, House. How about the fact that you _say_ you care about me, and _suggest _a date when you are discharged, but when _that day_ finally comes, you just up and leave. You didn't even have the courtesy to call or e-mail or _anything_ to let me know that you are still interested. Because I am. I am _so tired_ of you not being ready for this relationship, or at least the _next step_. I'm tired of waiting, House. Plus, I've had just about the shittiest week in the history of forever on top of all _this_. So, if you could please, just make it quick and then _leave_."

She made eye contact and held it until her last sentence, where she looked down and began to massage her temples. _If he's not ready, I have to move on. Twenty-some odd years is long enough, Lisa. Even you have your standards._

"Look Lisa," he began softly – the use of her first mane throwing her off guard as her head shot up as it sounded from his lips. "I've been doing PT and trying to work things out – getting all my ducks in a row. I came here to tell you that _I am ready,_ and that I booked our date for tomorrow night. No exceptions."

"Hous-"

"I've worked everything out. I called in and cleared your schedule from Friday through Sunday. All you have to do is say 'yes,' and be ready at four, wearing something casual."

Cuddy was ecstatic. He had planned an entire weekend almost, it sounded like. But, they wouldn't be House and Cuddy if she didn't-

"House, you can't just clear my schedule without me knowing. I have responsibilities. I have a hospital to run."

"Cuddy, first of all, you didn't have _that_ many meetings scheduled, and when was the last time you've taken a day off? Ummm… never? So you are taking the end of the week off."

Cuddy couldn't hide her smile any longer. She wasn't mad, she was thrilled that he would plan something like this for them, for _her._

"Fine. But this better be good."

"Oh, this will be _better_ than _good_. Tomorrow at four, be ready, I won't be late."

With that, House was out the door and on his bike riding away before Cuddy even had a chance to respond. Cuddy smiled ethereally. This was crazy, she had a date with Gregory House. _The Gregory House_. She hadn't felt this way since she was with him in college. No other man could ever make her feel the same way he did. Cuddy knew that she was in trouble. Ever since Michigan, he had ruined her for other men. There was no way she was going to let either of them mess this up. After few minutes of reminiscing, Cuddy immersed herself back into her paperwork. If she wasn't going to come in Friday or Saturday, or even Sunday, she had a lot of work to get done before tomorrow at three.

The past day and a half seemed to tick by slowly. Cuddy kept finding herself watching the clock, and counting down then hours and minutes until it was time for her to leave and get ready. She had planned on leaving at three and just throwing something casual on and only touching up her makeup, but as she impatiently tapped her pen on her desk as she looked at the clock. 1:50. _Screw it._ She huffed and began to pack up her things. _I can't stand staying here. I'll just go home and take a shower and get ready_. Cuddy grabbed her belongings and left the hospital faster than anyone had ever witnessed her do. Of course, the minute the doors shut behind her, the hospital staff was a buzz with gossip and speculations as to why she was leaving so early and in such a rush.

Checking his watch, House noted that it was 2:00 and jumped in the shower. After he washed up, he dried off, wrapping his towel around his waste, and shaved. Once he deemed himself 'stud,' he made his way to his bedroom and put on his nicest pair of jeans, a light blue t-shirt and of course, his tennis shoes. He walked back into the bathroom and slapped on some cologne. He was ready.

Cuddy got home, placed her things in the living room by her coffee table and immediately got into the shower. She had no idea what she was going to wear. House had told her casual, but where were they going? She sighed as the warm water relaxed her. She washed her hair and shaved. Stepping out of the shower she donned a robe and wrapped her hair in the towel. She walked into her bedroom and sat down at her vanity. Applying her makeup, she decided to go more natural. She was a little tired, and since House said casual, she didn't feel the need to doll herself up as much. Plus, she knew that he liked her better without makeup. He had told her that once – in college. She smiled. Her mother had always told her, to wait for the man who said 'you look beautiful' when you are wearing sweats, and that was who Greg House was. She remembered that night. They were studying for midterms, and they had been up for hours. It was a Saturday, but Cuddy had been up all night Friday studying before House came over Saturday afternoon with takeout and more books. They sat on the floor, in front of her television eating Chinese food and watching _Suspect_, to this day, it had to have been her favorite study break ever. Half way through the movie, she realized that House had been watching her - her, in sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt, with her hair pulled up in a messy bun, and absolutely no makeup.

"What?"

Greg smiled.

"Nothing."

"You're staring at me, _what_ is it?"

"You're beautiful," and with that he shoved s piece of chicken in his mouth and handed her another carton.

Cuddy missed that Greg. She loved this House, but she also loved _Greg._ But, she knew that her _Greg_ wasn't gone, just hiding. She knew that House would let her see the side of himself that no one has ever had the privilege to witness, with the exception of Wilson in a few cases.

She smiled. Tonight was going to be fun. However, she knew that it could either go really badly or terribly wonderful. There would be no middle ground. She prayed that it would be the best date of her life. She hoped that this might be the _last_ first date she would ever go on.

Putting her thoughts aside, she returned to her makeup. She dusted her eyes with a nude shimmer and applied mascara and a little bit of eyeliner on her top lids. Not needing foundation, she brushed some powder on her face and finished up with a light blush. Leaving her hair down and curly, she put a neutral lip-gloss on and then headed over to her closet. She pulled out a pair of designer jeans with rhinestones on the back pockets and a white v-neck t-shirt. Just as she was about to make a decision on shoes, her doorbell rang.

Panicking, she looked at her watch. It was already 3:50. She walked to the door, she knew who it was.

"You're early."

House shrugged. "I knew that you'd leave work early to get ready. So, ready?"

"I just need shoes."

House nodded as Cuddy opened the door wider to let him in. She walked ahead and left him to shut the door. It was then that he was able to appreciate how she looked and what she was wearing. She looked hot. Her jeans hugged her in all the right places and she looked incredibly sexy in her plain white t-shirt and minimal makeup. House didn't know how such an amazing woman could ever return his feelings. He knew he didn't deserve her - she was _perfect_. However, he decided that he wasn't going to question or over analyze. They didn't deserve that. He _wanted _this too badly to screw it up that easily. He quietly and unbeknownst to her, followed Cuddy into her bedroom where she had a hand on the frame of her closet door, leaning on it, looking into the closet trying to make a decision.

He stood at the door, just watching her. Her head tilted to the side, with her right leg behind her, digging her toes into the floor. She was deliberating, yes, but she was relaxed. She was _Lisa_. The Lisa that he wanted for the rest of his life. As he watched her, he smirked when he heard her let out a 'hmmph,' in frustration. _Clearly she has too many shoes_, he thought. Seemingly she made her choice, and as she bent down to pick them up, House crept up behind her. As she straightened herself to standing, he wrapped his arms around her from behind, placing his chin on her shoulder.

"You look beautiful," and with that, he kissed her on the temple before releasing her and heading back out to the living room.

Cuddy froze, her heart racing. _What just happened?_ She smiled and let out a soft chuckle. She could get used to that. She _wanted_ to get used to that.

"I bought tickets for _this year_, Cuddy. So we better get a move on it so we can grab a bite to eat before the concert! Come on!" House beckoned from the living room.

Cuddy shook her head, her smile still in tact. She slipped on her white Mary Jane flats, and a small clutch purse and made her way out to House. She stopped short looking at him. He looked delicious. The light blue tee set off his beautiful eyes, and showed off his muscular frame, hugging his biceps, broad shoulders, and strong chest. Cuddy subconsciously licked her lips. And then moved her gaze to survey his face. _He shaved._ Her smile grew wider. He put a lot of effort into tonight, and that fact gave her butterflies in her stomach. He looked divine. And then it hit her, as she remembered that he no longer needed his cane.

"Are you just going to stand there all night? Because, while I have absolutely no objections to spending a night inside with you, I feel the need to remind you that I have tickets for this concert I know you've been wanting to go to, and they're really good seats, and if we don't leave now, we'll never make it to the city."

He jerked his head in the direction of the door as he stepped out. _Tonight is going to be great_, Cuddy thought as she followed behind him.

Traffic was crazy, but not too bad, considering that it was only a Thursday night.

"So where are we going tonight?"

"I told you, we're going to grab a bite to eat and then head to the concert."

"_What_ concert?"

"Cher."

Cuddy's eyes got huge, and her jaw dropped.

"I love her. I grew up listening to her! How did you know? Do you even like her?"

"Cuddy, I _know_ you. I know that she is one of your favorites, and that you have been trying to get tickets, but were unsuccessful. And as far as me liking her… she's hot, so sure."

Cuddy glared at him.

"Okay, she is _nothing_ compared to _you_."

"Better."

"I like some of her songs. She's a great entertainer, so I am actually looking forward to this. It'll just be like the old days. Us, together, going to concerts."

She couldn't help but smile. Cuddy was thrilled.

"I can't believe you got tickets! Where are we sitting?"

"You'll see when we get there. Don't take all the fun out of my surprise!"

"House," she pouted.

"You will get nothing from me, fun sucker!"

Cuddy rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but laugh.

"You also said we're going to get food?"

"Yep. How does Hard Rock sound?"

"Sounds great! Just like old times."

Both smiled and let silence take over, but it was a comfortable silence. Suddenly, it was like they were back at Michigan, Greg and Lisa.

After dinner, they drove to Madison Square Gardens, and Cuddy squealed as she saw the marquee _CHER: The Farewell Tour_.

House had a valet to park the car, and he took Cuddy's hand, interlacing their fingers and led her inside.

"Greg, I am so excited! Thank you," she said, squeezing his hand.

"Just wait til we get to our seats."

House pulled out the tickets and showed them to the usher who led them down the aisle. As they walked, Cuddy realized where they were sitting.

"No. No way! How did you-"

"I know a guy, who knows a guy, who knows the mob…"

Cuddy looked terrified. House laughed.

"Relax, Lisa. I have connections – that _don't_ involve the mafia."

"You better not have connections to the mafia," she stated, looking around. "Front row, center! I can't believe this! She is going to be _right here_!" She turned to look at House, "Thank you," she hugged him.

It wasn't long before the concert started. House watched as Cuddy thoroughly enjoyed herself. She and him both danced as she "sang" along with Cher. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Cuddy so happy and relaxed. He couldn't remember the last time he saw _Lisa_.

As Cher was winding down her show, she came out with _After All_. This was one of House's favorite songs. He thought that it fit him and Cuddy to a tee. As Cher began to sing the duet with her pianist, House took hold of Cuddy's hand and squeezed it.

_Well here we are again _

_I guess it must be fate _

_We've tried it on our own _

_But deep inside we've known _

_We'd be back to set things straight _

Cuddy looked at House and met his gaze. She gave a soft smile, and leaned into his side.

_I still remember when _

_Your kiss was so brand new _

_Every memory repeats _

_Every step I take retreats _

_Every journey always _

_Brings me back to you _

House rested his chin atop her head and wrapped his arms around her.

_A__fter All__ the stops and starts _

_We keep coming back to these two hearts _

_Two angels who've been rescued from the fall _

_And after all that we've been through _

_It all comes down to me and you _

_I guess it's meant to be _

_Forever you and me _

_After all _

_When love is truly right _

_This time it's truly right _

_It lives from year to year _

_It changes as it grows _

_And oh the way it grows _

_But it never disappears _

_Always just beyond my touch _

_Though I needed you so much _

_After all what else is living for _

As the song finished up, House uncharacteristically kissed Cuddy on the crown of her head, and she squeezed her arms around him. This was the Greg she had been missing and wanting. This was bliss.

As Cher moved on to her two finale numbers, House leaned down next to Cuddy's ear.

"I think that's our song."

Cuddy melted. She turned in his embrace and looked him in the eyes. She couldn't help it, she lifted herself up on her tiptoes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

The concert finished and they both strolled to his car hand in hand in perfect, companionable silence. The drive back to Cuddy's went along the same way.

Walking Cuddy to her porch, House didn't know what to do. He suddenly felt like a teenager on his first date. Did he kiss her at the door? Or did he just say good night, and that they'd have to do it again? He knew what he wanted. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted her to invite him in and make their way to her bedroom. He wanted her to be his.

Approaching the door, Cuddy's mind was wondering the same as House's. Should she kiss him good night and say goodbye or should she invite him in and let whatever happens happen? She was nervous and excited. She was giddy. _She was in love, no doubt._

They reached the door.

"Well, I had a great time, House, thank you," Cuddy managed, fumbling with her keys. She wanted him to kiss her. She wanted him to give her a toe-curling, mind numbing kiss.

"Yeah. Me too. I missed you, Lisa."

She smiled. _Oh, what the hell. I'll just go for it._ She stepped into him, sealing the space between them. _Oh god. Maybe just a hug? What does he want? A kiss?_ At the last second, Cuddy decided on just a hug. They held that embrace for a moment, and when Cuddy went to release, House moved a hand to the side of her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

Slowly, he leaned down and placed a delicate kiss on her lips. Delicate, but so full of feeling. Cuddy reached her hand behind his head and deepened the kiss.

Parting only when the need for oxygen became immediate, they rested their foreheads against each other.

"Would you like to come in for some coffee or tea?"

House could only nod

They walked to the kitchen, where they both realized that they only truly desired water. After taking a couple sips from their glasses, Cuddy yawned.

"You're tired, I better get going," House cast his eyes to the floor and put a hand on the back of his neck.

"Would you wanna get breakfast tomorrow?"

For the hundredth time that night, Cuddy let out a huge smile.

"I'd like that."

"Alright," he began walking to the door. "See you at eight."

"So, you're going home for six and a half hours only to come back and pick me up for breakfast?"

"That sounds about right."

Cuddy stopped him at the door.

"Why don't you just stay? If I'm beat, than you must be dead tired."

"I don't know, Cuddy."

"Really, I insist. You're going to be coming back in a few hours, you might as well stay."

"I guess…" House didn't know what to say or what to do. Should he stay? She did have logic, he was going to return in a few hours, and so he might as well stay, right? No harm, no foul.

"I can sleep on the couch," he insisted.

Cuddy shrugged.

"Sure, if you want."

House nodded and followed her into the living room.

"I'll go put on my pj's, and then do you want to watch a movie?"

"Think you can handle it?"

"I don't know old man, is it past your bedtime?"

"Not if it isn't past yours."

"Touché! I'll be back," Cuddy left the room to change. House stripped into his boxers and kept his t-shirt on. Finding a pillow and a blanket, he made himself comfortable as he waited for Cuddy. A few minutes later, Cuddy rejoined him in a pair of sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt, with her hair pulled up in a messy bun. House smiled. He liked her like this best – so comfy, so relaxed.

"What are we watching?"

"How about _Suspect_? I haven't seen it in ages, _and_ it's right here," Cuddy said picking up the movie with a grin.

"Sure, why not continue the Cher theme we have going on…"

"If you don't want t-"

"No, I want to. Come on," he patted the open space next to him on the couch. Placing the movie in the DVD player, Cuddy grabbed the remote and jumped on the couch.

Within the next hour, House had become her pillow, and Cuddy was sound asleep. Knowing that Cuddy needed a good night's sleep, House took pride in that fact that he could now _carry _her to bed. Turning off the TV and DVD player, House scooped Cuddy up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. She hummed in appreciation and snuggled into him. As he placed her in bed, she took hold of his wrist. He smirked. He had had full intentions of heading back to the couch, but Cuddy refused to let go. So House did the only thing he could – he climbed in bed beside her and covered them both up with the sheet and comforter.

A few seconds later, Cuddy rolled over and snuggled herself into House's side, her left arm around his waist and her head on his shoulder. He in turn, wrapped his arms around Cuddy, kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "You're beautiful," before drifting off to sleep himself. Cuddy heard him and smiled, hoping that _this_, that _they,_ would last.

* * *

**I do not own the rights to House or anything Cher** SIGHS.

* * *

**Thought that we could all use this ESPECIALLY after tonight's episode... :(**

**I can't believe that this happened. I am so disappointed now... House married? REALLY? ... and poor Cuddy. I wanted him to object when he saw her walking off... SIGH. What do you guys think?**

**Have you read my retweets of House Daily Dose? Well, if not, they think that this is all possibly a *dream/hallucination* sequence and we won't find out until the end of the season. If you read through it, it all makes since, and a hope that that is what it truly is! SIGH. You should definitely check it out and let me know what you think! ;)**

**Hope you like this chapter! R&R :D**


	9. Chapter 9

"Wilson, I'm scared," House whispered over his shoulder.

"I swear to God, House, you so much as think about moving… Little Greg will never function properly again."

"Are you threatening my penis, Wilson?"

"House, I'm serious. I've waited 20 years for this… and you two have been wanting this kind of commitment to each other way longer than th-"

"What if she runs away?"

"The only run away bride I'm worried about is _you_. House, she hasn't bolted yet, and I don't think she _ever _will."

Just then the processional began to play and the doors opened.

There stood Cuddy in a beautiful Vera Wang wedding gown; a strapless soft mermaid gown with pleated illusion keyhole neckline, Chantilly lace appliqué and soft tissue organza blossom flange skirt.

The entire room was breathless as they watched the stunning bride make her way to the alter.

As soon as the doors opened, Wilson watched House – the expression on his face changing to admiration, wonder, and sheer love. House would never verbally admit it, but watching Cuddy glide down the aisle to be with _him_ forever took his breath away. She was gorgeous - words could not describe how beautifully perfect she was.

Cuddy could have cared less about everyone else in the room; all her focus was on House. Just as Wilson, Cuddy watched the expression on House's face change, and give her such a look that made her just want to run to him. Their eyes locked and she almost went weak at the knees. _I can't believe this is really happening. I'm marrying Greg House, world-renowned diagnostician and infamous pain in my ass, _Cuddy gave a small chuckle at the thought. Never in a million years had she thought that she and House would be married, forsaking all others, committing to each other for the rest of their lives.

House never broke eye contact with Cuddy. Both lost in the other's gaze. The vows went quickly and almost unnoticed as they just stared at each other. The only thing Cuddy really heard was the preacher: "You may now kiss the bride." And with that, House bent down, giving her a searing, toe-curling kiss - neither of them parting until there was an urgent need for oxygen-

Gasping for air, Cuddy woke up. _A…dream?_ Almost immediately, disappointment began to fill her. That had been such a blissful dream. It seemed so real, even House's probable nervousness was right on target considering the very situation. She wished it had never stopped and that it had been real…but she decided that it was probably for the best. After all, he was still with her…_under_ her, to be more exact. That wasn't so bad.

As the morning grogginess began to lift, Cuddy realized just how compromising of a position she and House had gotten themselves into. Before panic took over, Cuddy smiled noting that this cuddle was _definitely_ two sided.

She was almost completely on top of him. Her left hand was up under his shirt (hiking up the fabric), resting on his warm chest with her right hand tangled in his hair, all the while straddling his left leg. In return, his arms were wrapped securely around her, with his left hand resting at the small of her back, his fingers dipping under the waistline of her pants.

This was just as good as the dream. _Almost._ What Cuddy wouldn't give to lay like this forever… although something told her that House would have a field day if he woke up to her in this exact position. She couldn't have that, no matter how much she was enjoying herself.

_Time to move_. She thought… _better hurry before he wakes up…_She peeked at him for a second._ Please don't wake up…_ She tried gently shifting herself, not really knowing the best way to go about getting up without waking him. Very carefully she lifted his left hand and made it fall into the sheets. Then, she attempted moving to her right and finally, _hopefully_, off the bed. Just as she was almost home free, her whole world went spinning.

"What th-"

"M_mmm_. Good morning to you too, party pants," House grinned, pinning Cuddy to the mattress before leaning down to give her a tender kiss.

"What's for breakfast? I'm starving!" House sighed, rolling off of Cuddy. This was all so new to him, and he didn't know if he was ready to make the first _first_ move. There was still time for her to realize that this has all been a mistake, and that she really doesn't want _them_.

With a tinge of disappointment at his sudden reluctance, Cuddy sat up.

"Well… I have pancake mix and all the other ingredients if you're up for that. Or we could go out somewhere if you don't want to stay in."

"Homemade pancakes?" House looked at her.

"From scratch," she smiled triumphantly.

"I'm in!" and with that, House was out of bed and down the hall in seconds.

"Well, aren't you coming?" He popped his head through the door. "Someone has to do the cooking…"

"What are you, 5?"

"And a half!"

_Sigh._ "I should have known."

Cuddy followed him into the kitchen, grabbing two aprons. Tying the apron around her waist, she threw the other one at House.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"You want food, you help cook."

"But _moooooom_!"

"No buts. Get the eggs out of the fridge."

Cuddy busied herself at the counter pouring the flour and gathering the measuring cups.

Turning around with the eggs in hand, House found Cuddy leaning against the sink watching him.

"See something you like?"

"Mmmm," Cuddy sauntered up to him, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"That apron is very becoming on you," she chuckled and started to turn.

_CRACK_

"You did _not_ ju-"

"Um. I think I just did….who has egg on their face now?" House gave a lecherous grin.

"_Fine_. This means war," she retaliated grabbing the hose from the sink.

"Now, Cuddy, let's not be rash. Think of the mess _you're_ going to have to clean up if you start this."

Hosing him down, Cuddy tilted her head, displaying a triumphant smile.

House stared at her in disbelief, soaking wet.

"By 'you,' you better mean _we_," she said victoriously. Undoubtedly satisfied with the stunned look on House's face.

"You're going to have to catch me first!" House yelled, dumping the bowl of flour on her.

"You're _dead_. But fine… if you want to run, the _least _I can do is give you a 10 second head start. YOU'RE GONNA NEED IT!" Cuddy shouted at his retreating form.

His hurried footsteps halted. Turning around, he found her plastered in flour waiting for him in the hallway with a sinister smile.

House's brow twitched slightly, and he tilted his head to the right, "Are you insinuating something?"

Cuddy grinned.

"Only the fact that I can out run you… _even with_ a head start."

House took a few steps towards her.

"Are you sure about that? Your supertanker won't slow you down at all?"

Cuddy closed the distance between them.

"Are you _insinuating_ that I have a big ass?"

Grinning, House placed both of his hands on Cuddy's backside.

Returning the smile, Cuddy brought her hands from behind her back and mercilessly poured syrup all over House.

* * *

Sighing, Cuddy made a slight '_smack_' with her lips as her finger exited her mouth. House blinked over to her for a second before turning his gaze back up to the ceiling.

"You know, in all honesty…I _just wanted breakfast_," he commented after a long moment of silence.

She began to suck another finger, rolling her eyes. "Yes, well, I wasn't the one who cracked an egg on _someone's head._"

"Yeah, talk about really having some egg on your face."

"_Shut up_, syrup-man."

"You're a terrible mother."

She snapped her head towards him, sharply glaring. "_You_ started it, House."

"And here we are, on the floor of your beautiful kitchen, which is destroyed and will probably take _forever_ to clean," he remarked. "The worst of it all, my stomach is screaming, "_Feed me!_" and I need a shower."

Lowly, she said, "_I_ need a shower more than _you_."

"What's your point," he asked, giving her a look of complete innocence.

Cuddy didn't reply with words. Reaching up and grabbing his arm, she began bringing his syrup-coated hand toward her face. All the while, he raised a brow, somewhat taken aback.

Before he could even say or think anything, he watched as her tongue jutted out and slowly ran over the sensitive skin of his palm before working her way towards his fingers.

For the second time that morning, House's brow twitched oh so slightly. As she slowly licked and _sucked_ every finger clean.

"Um…" he finally forced out of his mouth. "I guess we _both_ really need a shower."

"I would say so," Cuddy whispered, before leaning into him and kissing him for all he was worth.

"Maybe we should clean up first?"

"WHAT?"

Placing his hand at the back of his neck, House looked down, "You don't think that we're moving to fast?"

"Do _you_ think we are?"

"I… I just don't know."

"House, talk to me. _Please_. What's going on in there?" Cuddy placed a hand on his cheek, caressing his scruff with her thumb.

Not making eye contact, he took a deep breath. "I don't want to screw this up."

"Hou-"

"And… I want to make sure that you want this because if and _when_ you realize that this," he gestured to the two of them, "was a mistake, a lapse in judgment, or what ever you are going to chalk it up to… I won't be able to take it."

Cuddy's heart broke. She could never understand how he could think he didn't deserve to be happy. Why he didn't deserve to be loved unconditionally.

"House, I-do you think this is a mistake?"

Glancing at her, before placing his hand on hers, he shook his head.

Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, Cuddy leaned against the cabinet in relief.

"I don't think this is a mistake either," she looked at him. "House, we have been dancing around each other for _years_. So I think moving _too fast_ is out of the question."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" House asked, knowing that once they consummated this relationship, he would be hers, always, no matter what.

Cuddy cupped his face in both her hands, locking her eyes on to his.

"This is what I want. _You _are what I want."


End file.
